This invention is directed to the general field of power plants, and in particular, to steam powered turbine-type powered plants.
In recent days a great clamor as appeared both from the governmental regulatory purposes and a public outcry to find economical means to utilize fossil fuels and to achieve the greatest amount of power therefrom, while at the same token reducing air and noise pollution and to provide apparatus that would be of miniminal maintenance for possible use as a domestic power plant for home electrical generation and as a means to power vehicles for transportation.
Until this invention there is no known means for providing a variable power steam turbine and power transmission system adaptable to a variety of power output requirements and that would meet the current conditions aforesaid.